Garo Remnant Legends
by EvaShinobiKaiserKnight
Summary: Come join us as we here the tales of those involved with the war against Horrors and those no involved. Hear tales of Fallen Knights, hear tales of great heroes. Hear there stories as they all rise to become legends in one way or another. Hear the story after Darkus and see how it shapes the future for future generations of Knights and Priests.


ESKK: Hello this is a collection of snippets that takes place after SSBR of Makai though there is no set time line so please enjoy. Anyway you know the drill leave behind a review.

"Talking."

'Thinking.'

" **Horror/Makai Language."**

" _ **Madogu."**_

(Scene Break)

*Music Insert

Disclaimer: Neither me nor Mr. Unknow own Garo or RWBY so enjoy this fic.

(Start Chapter 1 Saving Fall)

The faded into color to a young girl who was sitting in a square of a large village known as Ventuswill half a year after the Darkus incident. The girl seemed to be a student of sorts as shown by her Madou Brush she was a Makai Priestess. As she saw she soon heard the sound of a woman being dragged by her significant other. "Let me go!" he called as the young woman was being dragged by her punk of a boyfriend.

"All we're going to do is talk." The man said as he dragged the young woman. The girl stood up and looked at the man who quickly noticed her. "What are you looking at?" He asked as the girl was silent. The young man walked over to the girl as he glared at her. "Hurry home, kid." He said but the girl did not move. "I said go home!" The man yelled getting angry.

The girl had her Madou Brush draw as she pointed it at the man with a glare. "What's that?" He asked not expecting to see a brush of all things. The girl only glared before another voice spoke.

"Run." Came a familiar voice as from the shadow of a ledge Jaune appeared as he looked to the two as with him was a young woman as she smiled next to Jaune. Jaune and the young Priestess jumped down to the ground as the punk looked to them.

"Who are you two?" He asked as the girl sighed.

"You know that's rude its common curtesy to give your own name first before demanding another's name." The woman said in a wise cracking way as the man glared.

"Please let me handle this." Jaune said as the priestess shrugged "Please run." Jaune requested as he knew the young man was in danger. The man looked confused as Jaune sighed. "I'm talking to you please run. If you want a date, do it with a human woman." Jaune said as the man was confused but the young woman was wide eyed.

"What was that?" The punk demanded but when he tried to move he saw his girl wasn't moving. When he looked to her he saw her entire demeanor had changed like she was a completely different woman. The man was unnerved as he stepped back as the little girl stepped to Jaune's side with the Priestess as Jaune then walked over to the young woman. Jaune then drew his Madou Lighter and lit a blue flame before your woman's eyes causing them to gain Makai Marks as the Priestess with Jaune smirked.

"Found you Little Horror." The priestess wise cracked as she drew her weapon which was nunchuck like weapons with a Madou Brush on one side and a sickle on the other as the brush side was more fashioned after a gun.

The horror suddenly form arms from her eyes and took the Madou lighter as Jaune flinch back and said, "Whoa!"

Jaune know he has seen many crazy looking horrors, but this one will be going in his book of crazy horror he seen so far. As the guy saw this, he ran screaming a bit.

AS the lady horror shallow the lighter into her being she turn to the guy who ran as she wanted him to his her next meal as she shot a webbing at him, Jaune got in the way with shield.

The guy who thought he was about to get hit, saw he was save and keep running. The priestess aim her weapon and fired at the horror but she dodge the shot and shot webbing at her and hit her gun jamming it as the priestess said, "Damn it, I just clean this!"

The little girl ran someone as the horror look to her, Jaune was about to attack but the horror stop him from getting the way and block the path of the Makai priestess buy shooting a webbing up front as Jaune held his shield and now he was stuck as he said, "Oh come on!" for this this was the 4 time this week he got stuck with his shield in something

Pull to get free up it was stick on it real good as the priestess look to him and said, "Can't you do anything right without getting stuck?" The horror went after the little girl as the priestess went around seeing if she can help the little girl.

AS the girl looked around the corner for the horror, the horror was climbing on the wall and the ceiling as she snuck up behind the girl as she grab the girl shoulder, as it freak her out and ran away from the ceiling walking horror and scream.

Jaune try his best trying to free his shield from the webs but he was having a lot of trouble with it.

Recovering fast as the horror stood up and stood in front of her was the priestess as she throw punch and kicks at the horror as she block and counter with her own hits as now it seem to be just go back and forth.

The priestess was about to pull out her weapon and hit her with the brush but the horror was faster than her as she grab the priestess arm and held it at the priestess chest.

A small battle of struggle as the horror hit the priestess away and turn her attention back at the little girl.

Jaune had enough as he reach for his sword that wasn't stuck in the webbing, pull it out and cut the webbing off and he was free as he ran at the horror as now she was very close to the little girl, as the mini arms came forth from her eyes as the horror said in her native tong **, "what a delicious looking child."**

The girl back into a corner as the horror walk up to the little girl and lick her lips until the priestess came out and kick the horror away.

AS the girl was scare for her life as the horror was about to touch her, until a sword swung around and cut off the mini arms of the horror as she back off the child to give the girl enough room to run away.

The horror looked at Jaune as her face morphs around as she said in her tong, **"Why do you interfere? It's just one human child."**

Jaune understand barely what the horror said but understood it well as he said, "Even if it's just one, I will not let you touch her and or anyone else, as that is my job as well hunting you horrors down."

"Good hide." Jaune said as the girl nodded and ran off. Jaune took a battle stance as he held his sword at the ready. The two soon began fighting as Jaune blocked and slashed at his opponent as he had come a long way sense Darkus as Jaune did a spin attack causing the Horror to flip away. The Horror charged a Jaune before hitting him but the attacks were blocked by Jaune's arm and sword before he sliced at the Horrors stomach causing it to go back.

The Horror was now pissed as it breathed in rage before its body shifted into that of an arachnid like Horror. The Horror roared as it was ready to devour fight as Jaune needed to weaken it some more. After all he was saving his ace for just the right moment. Jaune charged at the Horror and slashed at it only for the Horror to roll away and jump up to a ledge area to which Jaune jumped after it before continuing the fight there. The two continued to fight as they fought more with well-aimed slashes as soon Jaune sent the Horror flying to the ground as it was near a building where it quickly got up as Jaune was upon it.

Jaune hacked and slashed it before knocking the Horror back torts a vehicle. The horror looked before sending webbing at Jaune and sticking him to the wall. The Horror then grabbed the car and threw it at Jaune but Jaune was prepared as he pressed the button on his shield transforming it and breaking the web. Jaune then jumped onto the car where it stabbed into the building before kicking it. Once it was free Jaune rode it downward but the Horror send stingers torts Jaune but Jaune blocked it with his shield but the car ended up being lit on fire.

Jaune smirked before raising his sword skyward just as the car exploded. "Jaune boy!" The Priestess called as the Horror smirked. But when the fire began to die in Jaune's place was none other than the Knight of Defense Gaia as Gaia glared at the Horror with his sky blue eyes. Jaune charged at the Horror with a fury as he began slashing at it in an attempt to cut away its Inga.

Reaching the ground as breaking and kicking up the concrete, Gaia skid on the ground to the horror and cut it in half, at its waste.

Gaia came to a stop and turn to see the horror if it was dead, and to his surprise it was, as the upper half leap up with its arms and grow back its legs.

AS Gaia was about to go at the horror again, to the side the legs of the horror also stood up, which freak him as now the lower half regrow its upper half and now there was two of them.

As the priestess saw this she knew they would only regrew if they were cut up and only one thing could stop it, as she said to him, "Jaune boy, the horror is only going to regrow itself, you need to burn them to ashes to keep them from doing so!"

Gaia hear her and nodded and said, "Got it!" for a moment as he thought how he going to burn them as the horror took his lighter… but then he remember horror can really eat object, just keep it inside of them.

Turning to the horror that regrew its legs, as it came at him, he stab at its head.

-X-ray-

As Gaia sword pierces the horrors head as well hitting the lighter switch and igniting the flames with the horror and set his sword a flames as well within the horror as well.

-Normal-

The horror screams in pain, as Gaia lifted the flaming sword the swung down cutting the horror in half as both sides of it were on fire by the Makai flames and destroy it, without giving a chance to regenerate.

The other horror jump up at Gaia hoping to catch him by surprise until the priestess said, "Behind you in the air!"

Gaia turn around and stab the horror before it could even reach him as the blue Makai flames light the horror aflame as well.

Gaia slash out his blade as the horror burn up in the fire and seal with his sword before disengaging his armor and reverting to Jaune. "Man that was troublesome." The Priestess said as she jumped in after getting the webbing of her weapon. That was when her Madou Tool reacted as she looked at it. "But looks like the scent of a Horror is still about." She said as Jaune looked.

"I know Hera." Jaune said before turning around as he saw the little girl from before as she looked to him. Jaune walked up to her before taking her satchel and saw the Horror blood stain and carefully ripped it off.

"Why did you attract that Horror here?" Hera asked as she looked at her.

"The giver sent me, asked me to seek out the Knight of Defense Gaia." The girl said as Jaune looked confused.

"The giver?" Jaune asked as Hera looked shocked not just at the girl but at Jaune as well.

"How do you not know who the giver is?" Hera asked as Jaune looked.

"Um of course I know, but do YOU know who he is?" Jaune asked as Hera sighed to that.

"He's the one who gave the four maidens there powers." Hera said before walking up to the girl. "Look little one you are clearly a Makai Priestess in training, probably from Forest Village, you should run home sense that lie wasn't even close to believable." Hera said as the girl looked.

"But it's not a lie he said the Fall Maidens is in danger and without her power fall will never come and the balance of the world will be thrown off course." The girl said as Jaune remembered about the four maidens and... Pyrrha.

"Who are you?" Jaune asked as he looked to the girl.

"My name is Emma, and I'm hungry," The now known Emma said to them.

(Later)

At a house own my Hera, as she lives in the district she was in at most the Makai order plan is to have a home of a knight priest as a place of rest and peace outside of the horror hunt.

Jaune was using a guess room but he didn't mind, with all of his traveling he was used to it, as along his travels he trained and fought against the horrors. As he did accomplish a lot of things on his own after Beacon fell, team SSBR was broke apart and Silver left along with Rachel, so Jaune was on his own of training, until he was assigned to Ventuswill with Hera to help him out while he was here.

As for the rest of team SSBR, the leader, Sirius was assign to vale to keep watch over it along with Ruby as they seem to be the best Makai team there was, and Beret was going back and forth to his home and Ruby and Yang's home, no doubted to see Yang a lot, as after she lost her arm, she was down in the dump and Beret always came back to her to help her out the best he could.

Back with Jaune and Hera, as they return back to the house, cooking up a meal or two with some side items, and feed Emma, but they underestimated a little girl stomach the way she eats.

Emma had a least 3 empty plate as Jaune and Hera sweat drop as they both thought, 'She really was hungry.' Emma let out a breath and said, "That was delicious. I walk over a week to get here, and only had enough for food to last me a few days, lucky I did find a berry bush or two on the way but that didn't feed me much."

"Right, so tell us why are, you here? The Giver' has been dead for years," Hera asked as she was still doubtful that this little girl have been in contacted with the spirit of such a person, but Jaune stood up for the girl and said he needed to know something, as Hera ask of what, Jaune didn't say.

Emma push aside the places and said, "I'm here for the knight of defense Gaia to talk to 'The Giver', as I have brought the mirror and candles."

"A mirror and candles?" Jaune question as Hera said, "There's a spell that could bring the spirit into the physical plane the mirror is like a gate way and the candles are a timer to keep it limit of how long a spirit could stay. Very few knows it as I do not, even less of it being performed unless someone from the other side needed to give a warning or ask someone of something of important, which is hard to believe a little girl would know it, let alone do it."

Emma seems to resent that remark by Hera and wanted to prove she could do it by show a bit of her power as she stood up and took out her brush. "I know just the spell to prove to you what I can do." Emma said before she began the spell's chant. Hera got nervous as she knew how a young untrained Makai Priestess spells can be well explosive. Once Emma completed the spell a powerful bot burst out as it ricochet off the walls as Jaune and Hera had to duck before the spell hit a certain head piece as the metal got dented causing Jaune to go wide eyed.

"Now she's done it." Hera said as gasped to see that the item Jaune cherished was dented.

"Sorry, um I can fix it." Emma said as Jaune then took the Madou Brush out of Emma's hand as he walked away. Emma then called out something causing the Brush to respond as Jaune felt his arm move before the brush forced its way out of Jaune's hand and into Emma's waiting hand.

"This is my precious treasure so don't take it." Emma said as Jaune sighed before walking away no doubt to cool off.

"What's his problem? He didn't have to be angry." Emma said as Hera looked.

"Hey this thing is a big deal to him, it belonged to someone he loved and still loves to damage it like that is basically sounding the drums of war." Hera said as now Emma looked guilty.

(Later)

Jaune now stood in a circle as the candles were set with the mirror being placed right in front of him. "Careful Jaune the spirits of the dead give me the creeps." Hera said as she stood to the side.

"I know." Jaune said as he was ready for this.

"Alright." Emma said before she began the spell. Once she did that the mirror glowed before releasing a powerful light before Jaune quickly blocked an attack from an elderly but strong hand.

"Seems I was right about you." A voice said as Jaune looked and saw an old man standing there as he retracted his fist.

"Are you The Giver?" Jaune asked as he looked at the old hermit.

"Yes or at least that what people seem to call me after I gave the ones the world calls Four Maidens there power." The Giver said as Jaune looked to him. The Giver took a moment as he turn to Emma as he says, "Thank you young one for doing this."

Turning back to Jaune as Jaune himself begin to asked, "So, what have you call for me exactly?"

The Giver game a hardly laugh and said, "On the day when the evil Maiden fell, as any maiden power to keep the balance of the seasons in check, the Fall maiden power went out and seek a new host one that was destine to hold its power, but it seem the one who supposed to is not within this world."

"So who's the fall maiden, and why isn't she here in this world?" Jaune asked as all Hera could do is stay back in silent as Jaune and 'the Giver' talk as he wanted Jaune to talk to not her and it would be disrespectful to cut into their conversation.

The Giver gave a look as he said, "For who, I'll answer that soon, as for why, the maiden power are alive in a sense, as when the one who was destine to wield the Maiden power died before she could, as there was no successor after evil maiden fell."

"The rules, if the maiden does not choose a girl to success her before their death, the power will choose one that could," Hera said as the Giver nodded and said, "Yes and the power did find one right away. With no body it could not happen, but her soul still remained alive and so the power took her soul and places it where the soul could be given a new body and reborn, but this is where I need your help."

AS the giver said as one candle blow out already, as Emma gasp a bit as she thought the spell would be lasting longer, but her training is still incomplete as Hera said, "Jaune finish quickly."

Jaune nodded as he asked, "What do you need me to do?"

The Giver clear his throat a bit then started to walk around Jaune as he started to say, "The place that holds both the new maiden body and soul is at and trapped and asleep, in the Makai tree Miki that lives within the Makai forest. To awaken her, one needs to have strong bond with her, and only your voice calling out for her can do it."

AS Jaune was getting the idea of who the person was as there was only one person he had a strong bond with that gone, and she died for him as he said, "Pyrrha."

The giver nodded as another candle blow power, there were few remaining candles left so there wasn't much time.

"Yes, the young girl who died protecting you, a sign of love to say, as there is no stronger bond then that, which is why I came to you, as only you can save her and bring her back," The giver said as Jaune was surprise by this, to know there a way to get Pyrrha back, but he know such a taste won't be easy. The giver stop in front of Jaune and looked him in the eyes.

"So Jaune, the Defense Knight Gaia, I'm asking… no begging you to save her before the season of fall comes," The Giver beg Jaune to do so and before the season of fall comes which isn't too far off.

"I will do it, I promise, on my honor of Gaia I will," Jaune said as he put the honor of Gaia with his promise he means it, giving 'The Giver' (Ironic), joy to hear.

"But I got to know, why before fall season anyways?" Jaune asked as he knew the maiden were given power of the season but never understood why.

The giver clears his voice once again as he said, "When I was just a young boy, the power of nature itself has given upon the power of the seasons itself to me so humanity can protected, and so I have, but as time pass by, I grew old, and fear for the power to be taken into the wrong hands so I close myself up and let no body in… that until the four sister came to be and show me the meaning of life." A tear came from 'the giver' remembering that time of his life as when he thought the only reason to life is to survive but those 4 girl prove him wrong to show the joys of life as well.

AS Jaune saw this and said, "Are you okay… I mean I know you're a spirit and all, but still."

"Sorry, I've get so emotional, it's hard to control it," The old man said as he whip the tears from his face as Hera smile a bit to the as even once are not among the living and still have feelings. Another candle blow out and it came down to the last candles.

"Now as I was saying. When I first give the 4 sister the powers of the season was to help keep the world in balance by the four season help the world to say, Winter to preserve new life, Spring to help life grow, summer to have life at its peak, and Fall to have life end but to give birth to the new, the circle of life itself. AS the maiden powers are tied to this, but if the powers are not present, the season will not come and the sense of life itself will slowly die," The giver said as Jaune understood, as it he was happy to get Pyrrha back, but it too also help save the world.

"I leave it in your hand now Gaia, save the fall maiden, and save this world as it only can be you," The giver said as his body begin to glow to show his time was now coming to an end.

Jaune nodded and said, "I'll save Pyrrha, and protect this world as ones who protects, as a Makai knight."

The Giver smile to the young knight as his body begins to break down into light as he said, "Save her Jaune Arc, and may fate guild you on your path."

The Giver faded to the light and return back into the mirror returning to the afterlife as now all the candle are blow out, as Jaune didn't know what to do, other than bow down to give his respected 'The Giver'.

(Scene break)

Jaune was in the back yard training as he slashed at the air with his sword. Nearby Emma and Hera sat as they watched him. "Hey Hera, who's this Pyrrha girl?" Emma asked as Hera looked.

"Pyrrha was Jaune's teammate in Beacon as well as someone he loved." Hera said as she was working on her weapon.

"What happened to her?" Emma asked as Hera sighed.

"She died saving him simple as that." Hera said as Emma looked.

"Well I want more pudding." Emma said as Jaune appeared.

"We don't have enough time." Jaune said as he walked up to them. "I hate to say it but with fall coming in so close we can't afford to waste time." Jaune said as Hera nodded.

"Yeap you two have to head over to Dawn Village to enter the Makai Forest." Hera said as Emma was shocked.

"N-no I don't want to go back yet! I don't want to enter that scary place." Emma said a Hera looked to Jaune.

"Jaune boy right now you can use the Makai Path if you're on a big rush." Hera said as Jaune nodded.

"Alright thank you." Jaune said before he went to grab his duster.

(Scene Break)

The duo were walking through town heading to the Makai Path as Emma stopped as she didn't want to go. "Please." She began causing Jaune to stop. "Tomorrow... let's go tomorrow." Emma said as Jaune looked to her.

"Never hold off something that can be done today." Jaune said as he knew that would be something Sirius would say. Jaune then took her hand and began to walk with her as he knew that the world was counting on him and Pyrrha. It was soon that they arrived a walked to a wall to which Jaune presented the Gaia sword which opened a gate way to which the two entered.

(Later)

The two seemed to be underground as torches lit there path for them as Emma was shocked to see this. "I can't believe an underground road like this exist." Emma said as she looked around." She said as she looked. "Hey Jaune how many days will it take to reach Daybreak Village?" Emma asked as Jaune looked to her and smiled.

"Not long." Jaune said as they walked. "From what I know this place is pretty much a short cut for Makai Knights." Jaune said trying to be nice to her.

"Ahh, not fair. I had to walk for a week to get to Ventuswill and it was a pain in my butt to avoid Grimm's as well," Emma said as Jaune was surprise this girl had to take a path that treat Grimm, I guess it is unfair to some but he can really make an argument with people that look like little kids, beautiful woman, or elderly let alone ones that can harm him with strong Makai spells.

After an hour or so of walking through the Makai path, an opening came into view and open up to the ground of a forest area.

Stopping for a moment and looked around as Jaune thought the forest they were in was beautiful, as Emma walk ahead, Jaune follow and catch up.

Coming down the path, on the right, as Jaune look and see the path as it change to a peaceful looking forest to a dark forest before it change back. Emma got in front of him and said, "That path is off-limits."

"Why is it off-limits?" Jaune asked as he know it's strange but never understand how this all works a Emma started to explain, "Because that the forest of hell. It's rumored that Makai knights can't walk there; it's supposed to be treacherous."

Jaune gulped a bit and said, "Okay then the forest of hell, do not take, I'll let you take the lead from here then." Emma nodded and led on to the path.

As they walked they soon arrived at a path as they looked and saw two people standing in their way. Jaune looked as they glared at him as the swords they wielded were soul metal but did not match the design of any known Knight. This meant these two were still in training. "What brings you here?" One asked as Jaune looked.

"I'm here to rescue the Fall Maiden from the Makai Tree." Jaune said as the guards took a battle stance.

"We cannot allow that our master said none may enter the forest even especially if it's for something like this." The second said as they drew their swords.

"Hey come on guys can't we settle this without swords?" Jaune asked as they didn't put the swords away. "I guess not." Jaune said before taking a battle stance.

The three began to fight as it was two on one but Jaune unlike a year ago had experience under his belt as he knew what to do and how to strike as he punched and kicked them away with ease as he punched the other who tried to attack him. Jaune kept his battle stance up as he was ready to strike at a given moment. That was when a staff came flying at him as Jaune quickly dodged it and knocked it away as it embedded into the ground and from the air Beret appeared.

Beret stood on his staff for a minute before coming down before seeing Jaune. "Jaune?" Beret asked as Jaune was wide eyed.

"Beret?" Jaune asked as he was surprised to see him here.

"What are you doing here?" Beret asked as Jaune looked.

"It's a complicated story but the end of it is that the Fall Maiden who is Pyrrha is trapped into the Makai Tree Miki and I have to get her out." Jaune said as Beret looked.

"And how do you know this?" Beret asked as Jaune looked.

"Um the Giver told me." Jaune said as Beret nodded.

"You know before I would not have let you passed but if the Fall Maiden is truly trapped inside Miki then without her the balance of things will be thrown out of order. Very well I grant you access to the Makai Forest." Beret said as Jaune nodded.

"Thank you." Jaune said as Beret and the two apprentices stood out of the way. "Now go before I change my mind." Beret said as Jaune looked.

"Funny." Jaune said dryly before h and Emma walked passed them and back onto the path.

(Later)

The two arrived at a shrine of sort as Jaune looked to it. "Is this the place Emma?" Jaune asked as Emma nodded. "Looks kind of creepy." Jaune admitted before the duo entered.

(Inside)

Once inside Jaune saw Emma preparing candles as luckily Hera had filled him, in on this thing if the candles go out then he would be trapped in the Makai Forest. "Alright Emma whatever what happens, don't let the candles go out." Jaune said as Emma smiled.

"Don't worry. Believe in my power." Emma said as Jaune nodded.

"I'm counting on you, Emma." Jaune said as Emma smiled and nodded.

"Leave it to me." Emma said as she began the preparations.

Once the preparations were complete Emma was holding the two candles as she stood back to back with Jaune as Jaune waited for Emma to open the way for him.

The walls change into vines that open up into the Makai forest, as Jaune saw it he went on in and find the Makai tree Miki, as his vision was blinded by a white light as he enters.

(Makai forest)

Jaune open his eyes as he looked around and saw the forest around him, it was similar to the one he was one but the colors around was dim, almost gray, as Jaune gotten a good look and said, "So this is the Makai forest? Better not waste time then."

Jaune walk forward and hope to find the Makai tree soon or he could be trap within this world.

(Emma)

AS Emma held the gateway open, Jaki spill out into the world, as Emma was focus on the candles she didn't notice until she sees it coming by her as she gasp a bit as fear cheeped inside her.

Behind her a pair of ghostly arms appeared and then a face with them.

(Jaune)

Jaune follow the open path before him, and he get a sense of feeling the path was opening up for him as he goes as he keep seeing tree shifting, grass looking greener than the rest, and bushes lean slightly to the sides.

Something was leading him but he didn't mind much, but he was getting the feeling he is on the right path.

Keep going ahead as he came to an open field area as stood in the middle of it was a black tree as Jaune saw, as it didn't look like any type of trees he seen before or know of, and this tree was moving as well to Jaune thought is, 'This is it.'

Walking up to the tree, getting close to it as he stop and felt a dark present and it was coming from the tree itself as a voice rang out from it saying as it grew a black branch out, "Are you searching for me?"

Jaune look to het tree and said, "Depends, are you the Makai tree Miki?"

 **"That I am,"** The Makai tree Miki responded as Jaune stand firm and said, "Alright then, I want you to return the fall maiden that within you."

 **"Fall maiden… who that?"** Miki said as it move it branch arm close to Jaune as he lean away from it as Jaune said, "Pyrrha Nikos, she the fall maiden, I want you to return her."

Soon enough eyes began to open from the tree, even from the branch as Jaune freak out from it, and now this was the freakiest thing he ever saw.

 **"I refuse. She cannot reincarnate till later. Till then she will be in my stomach,"** Miki said to Jaune refusing to let go of Pyrrha.

"I beg you, please return Pyrrha," Jaune pleaded to the tree.

 **"Then try and take her!"** the Makai tree challenge Jaune to take Pyrrha back, as he understood this tree wasn't going to give up Pyrrha so the only way to do so is to go inside the belly of the tree… that just sounded weird.

Jaune ran to it for the tree to unleash a fire ball at him as Jaune strikes it away but the force of the fireball was strong and force Jaune roll out of the way.

Jaune recover and was surprise to see in front of him as he saw Cinder Fall the evil Maiden as well Cannibal horror as Jaune thought, 'but wasn't she supposed to be dead?' as she gave her smile to him.

"Do you really think you can defeat me Makai knight?" Cinder said as she summon forth her weapon and started to attack Jaune, as he pull out his sword and open his shield and block the incoming attacks.

Cinder slash at the shield before Jaune push her off and slash back at her, but she jump in the air as she combine her two glass blades into a bow as she pull out a glass arrows out of nowhere, took aim and fire at Jaune as he slash a few with his sword before blocking the rest.

Jaune lower his should and then block a sword slash that came at him as he look to his surprise to see Silver before him as he said to Jaune, "Can you really be a Makai knight?"

Silver let off and slash his weapon against Jaune as he said to him, "Silver what are, you doing here? Why are you attack me? We're friends!"

Silver and Jaune gotten into a deadlock with their weapon as Silver said, "The only way you know someone is through combat." Silver use his semblance activating his electricity armor to a minor state and throw off Jaune.

Jaune landed on his feet and charged at Silver as the two clash blades with each other, as Jaune knew some of his moves Silver knew all of his as silver block all of them and dodge of the ones he could not.

Flipping into the air behind Jaune as he turns around and then Jaune block a bigger sword and parry against and trying to figure now whose was attacking him. When he got a look, Jaune was shock to see the one person he knew was dead as before him was his grandfather.

"Jaune… can you cut me down?" Theron said to Jaune.

Theron drew his Gaia sword before sending a slash wave of pure aura at him to which he dodged. The two then entered into a battle as swords clashed against sword. Soon Theron knocked away Jaune after a series and punches and kicks that sent Jaune flying. "What's wrong? Come at me?" Theron said as Jaune was getting back up.

Jaune with a roar charged at Theron and slashed at him but he heard a familiar yell and saw Pyrrha there as he was shocked as she fell to her knees in pain. "Jaune." Pyrrha said as Jaune quickly checked on her to see if the Makai Tree had really let Pyrrha go.

Pyrrha knocked away Jaune's hand and grabbed his neck before getting behind him and putting him into a choke hold. Jaune tried to get her off trying to figure out what was going on as she with her spear punched and kick at Jaune before firing at him with her spear in rifle mode. Pyrrha then transformed her spear into its sword like mode as she took a battle stance and slashed at Jaune only for the weapon to be a soul metal weapon of a familiar psychopath.

"Hey Jauney boy miss me?" Flare asked as he then laughed insanely before knocking Jaune's sword away and slashing at him with enough force to send him flying. As Jaune fell he landed on his front in pain as he checked his injury as it was too real to be an illusion. Jaune quickly got up and went wide eyed to see that now Cinder, Silver, Theron, and Pyrrha had joined with Flare as he was wide eyed.

"This can't be good." Jaune said before the Gaia sword began to shake. Jaune looked as the blade was glowing as if trying to tell Jaune something. Jaune held the sword before him as it soon showed the people he met were clear and hollow inside like dolls. "I get it, cut away my sentiments." Jaune said before drawing his Madou Lighter and lighting his sword aflame causing it turn into its true form of a claymore as Jaune would need two hands for this outside his armor.

Jaune started with Flare and slashed down upon him breaking his sword and cutting him in two causing him to vanish. Cinder, Silver, and Pyrrha came at Jaune attacking him but luckily Jaune had the advantage in power as he swung and slashed at his opponents causing both Cinder and Silver to vanish. Theron came running at Jaune who jumped up and slashed downward upon Theron cutting him in two before he two vanished.

Jaune then turned to Pyrrha as his sword had returned to normal. Jaune was hesitating as she looked exactly like Pyrrha. The Gaia Sword shook as Jaune looked to it. "I know she's not the real Pyrrha!" Jaune called before charging at the fake and stabbed her in the chest. Pyrrha was in pain for but a moment before looking torts Jaune and grabbing his head. "Strong Knight." Pyrrha said before she too vanished as soon from the ground the Makai Tree sprang up once more with Makai symbols appearing with it.

Jaune then glared at the tree before charging in and entering the tree itself as he had the full intent of saving Pyrrha.

(Meanwhile with Emma)

Emma keep her focus on the door way trying to keep it open as long as she can with the candle still lit, as a small breeze came almost blew out the candle.

Hissing and growling sounds started to come from all around Emma as she hears then, but she can move, or she might risk closing the way or blowing out the candles as ether way she cannot move.

Looking down and saw a ghostly being crawling to as her breathing became heavy, she was panicking. As the ghostly being lifted his head, his face wasn't normal as it look like been drag around a graveyard.

Emma looked away only to be face with another that drop down from the ceiling, Emma scream and looked the other way and close her eyes keep her feet and arms still.

(Jaune)

Jaune fell deep within the Makai tree stomach as it was mostly a white voice, as he came to the end of the path, he drop down on a black line bridge or path, with several others around as Jaune started to run on it and look ahead to see maybe the heart or the chamber where Pyrrha is keep at.

Taking a guess and say Pyrrha is in there, he ran as fast as he could and soon Miki sense him getting closer to the sphere, spikes of the wood branches came from the center orb and fire at Jaune.

Jaune use his shield to block the incoming projectiles, doing as successful as he block all of them but the road shifted and flex, making Jaune loose balance and make him drop his shield and fall off.

Jaune trying to recover as he reach for another path to grab onto but as he try he just banged up his side and made him let go and go on falling down.

Reaching for the next path as Jaune this time aim his feet down to it as he landed on it successful, as he look to the center core and said, "Please, I'm begging you, just let Pyrrha be reincarnated."

"The world needs her, the people needs her!" Jaune said as his memory came to him too all the time he spent with Pyrrha, even the few moments they share together, never gotten a chance to say anything. "I need her," Jaune said to himself

"So please, let her go!" Jaune said as Miki look to him as it said, **"No. I will never let this child fight again."**

(Emma)

Emma was shaking real bad but she keep hold of the candles the best she could to make sure they didn't go out, as many…many ghostly figure surrounded Emma as she keep her eyes on the gateway, as it started to close, Emma use her power to open the gate wider but the spirits around her keep around.

Emma felt something lean against her as it was the dead looking spirit, she freak for a moment before she closed her eyes for a second and keep her power going.

Arm reach out, touching her, wanting her to let go of the candles, as her breath became more heavier as she was scared she wanted to run, but she held her ground.

(Back within Miki)

Within the center core that held Pyrrha, with not much covering with only her hair leaves and branches, she was alive but not fully revived as she still asleep.

Jaune ran on the path to get closer, as he calls out, "Pyrrha! If you can hear me?! Open your eyes! Wake up! Pyrrha!"

 **"Stop. You will wake my sleeping child,"** Miki said as she send a branch as Jaune block it with his sword, but was push back greatly.

Jaune stop and recover fast, as he look to the core and said, "I'm sorry Miki… but I made a promise to save Pyrrha."

AS Jaune raise his sword in the air as he was about to try something, as within those 6 month he cut down a lot of horror to get where he was at, as he may have summoning it once before but never use it a lot after that, but now he thinks it a good time to bring out his full power.

As he cut an wide energy circle in the air as the view came zooming out from Jaune as a light shine from where he was at, riding up on the path was Gaia and with him, his Madou horse.

As Jaune rode on Rafiel (Name of Gaia's Madou Horse for now) as he charged at Miki. But Miki fired more root spear at Gaia but the Stronghold Knight handled a few before being knocked off his horse. As Gaia fell the Rafiel saw this and chased Gaia to catch him. Luckily Gaia caught onto his Madou Horse but his feet was dragging on the ground creating sparks as Gaia then jumped back onto Rafiel and rode torts Miki again.

(With Emma)

Emma was terrified as she was beginning to lose focus as ghastly hands reached torts her as she tried to keep her eyes closed and ignored them.

(With Gaia)

Gaia came riding at Miki as when he arrived she knocked him back again with Rafiel. Gaia as soon standing on Rafiel saddle as he rode torts Miki but as Miki sent more spears at them Rafiel was hit causing Gaia to look. "Rafiel." Gaia said seeing they weren't going to get anywhere like this so he jumped and allowed Rafiel to kick him torts Miki.

But Miki knocked Gaia back once more as Gaia hit the ground hard. "Pyrrha... Open your eyes!" Gaia called as he looked to Pyrrha with his blue eyes.

 **"My daughter, you mustn't awaken. It is still time for you to sleep."** Miki said as Gaia glared.

"Pyrrha is not your child!" Gaia roared as something happened.

(Inside Miki)

Pyrrha's eyes shot open recognizing Gaia, no Jaune's voice as she was shocked as she then looked around realizing she was inside something.

(Outside)

 **"By Quiet!"** Miki roared as she then sent spikes at Gaia. Gaia attempted to block the attacks but Rafiel ran in and covered Gaia with its body shielding him.

"Rafiel!" Gaia called shocked to see him. It was soon that Miki got Rafiel out of the way as now Gaia was getting the full force of Miki's attacks. Gaia drew his shield and used its shield function to block the attacks. But the shield didn't cover all of Gaia so he was being dealt with heavy hits. Rafiel then slammed its front hooves to the ground causing the shield to grow to the size of a riot shield as Gaia now had better defenses but still was having trouble getting close. "Pyrrha!" Gaia called as he was trying to get in close.

(Inside Miki)

Pyrrha was struggling to get out as she was trapped but there had to be a way out. She had no weapons to fight with and no metal as far as she could see for her to use so she had to think of something.

(Outside)

Gaia charged at Miki before slamming his sword in but his sword didn't do much damage to it as it then sent him flying as Gaia fell into the void and fell on another path.

Jaune was worn, he giving all he got but could not break through, even feeling that all of his attempts are worthless, and he failed to save Pyrrha, and now he going to fail the whole world.

"Don't give up!"

(Jaune mind)

Jaune lifted his head up as now he was in a different place as around is just a white void but there is a light shining at him as he look and saw his grandfather look at him as he said, "Don't give up, Jaune. You're a Makai knight, so stand up and raise your sword. If you feel like the burden of the saving the world is heavy then drop it. If need a reason to fight, then fight for the one you love, show your feeling and use it as your strength."

"Grandpa," Jaune said as he looks to his grandfather as the old man smile as he said, "Be strong Jaune."

Jaune didn't know what to say, but he save a strong nod and need to keep on fighting.

(Back to the fight)

Gaia lifted his head up as he stood up and change his should back at will as he sheath his sword in it and he calls out, "Rafiel!"

Rafiel felt Jaune feeling and broke free of Miki roots as it Neigh and slam down his hooves making a strong wave than before as the power enter in Jaune's weapon, the club grow to great size, three time his own body.

Gaia jump forth and hit Miki with his only to get hit back, but Gaia wasn't done, as he landed on his feet, and started to swing his weapon around, to build up more power and speed, as once he did he throw it at the same time opening the shield as it was bigger and greater than before as it flew forward with Gaia jumping on top of it controlling its flight.

Destroying the incoming projectile, nothing was stopping it as Gaia keep his focus within Miki, keeping his focus on Pyrrha.

Gaia roar out his battle cry, then jumped off over Miki as the shield point stab into Miki as she scream out, as Pyrrha was surprise by Jaune as she was set free.

Gaia floated in the air as the armor vanish, where Miki was at with the core gone, lay there floating as well Pyrrha cover in a white cloth and leaves, as Jaune came floated over to her and caught her in his arms. As Jaune held her bridal style he looked to her hoping she was ok. "Pyrrha." Jaune said as he looked to the champion.

Pyrrha opened her eyes and saw Jaune there as she smiled a bit seeing him there. "Jaune It's warm." Pyrrha said as she looked to Jaune. Jaune returned the smile before they got out of Miki's body.

(Outside)

They were once again back in the woods as Pyrrha looked to Jaune. Though it was a dull grey like color Pyrrha was shocked Jaune had come all this way to save her. Flattered didn't even come close to begin to explain how it made her feel. Pyrrha then decided to be a bit daring before looking to Jaune. "Jaune." Pyrrha said as Jaune looked before Pyrrha kissed Jaune on the lips. Jaune of course returned the kiss as when they separated Jaune began walking with Pyrrha in his arms to the forests exit.

(At the Exit)

Emma was trying to drown out any more of the Jaki as the candles were blown out outside her notice as. She then felt an arm on her shoulder as she then she looked and saw none other than Jaune there as he gave his duster to Pyrrha to cover herself up. "I'm back Emma." Jaune said as he smiled to Emma. Pyrrha walked forward as she looked to Emma and smiled.

"Thank you Emma." Pyrrha said as she owed Emma a lot for putting up with all that stuff she heard about. "I hope it wasn't scary for you." She said as she looked to Emma.

"Yeah…no it was scary…It was scary," Emma said as her handshakes as tear came from her eyes as she drop the candle pans and huge Jaune and said, "I was scared!" then she started to cry.

Jaune and Pyrrha smile, even if the child face the scariest things she was brave enough to hold on for them to get out as Jaune put his arms on her to confer her as he said, "Thank you Emma, you worked very hard."

(Scene break)

Jaune return to Ventuswill with Pyrrha, and Emma she return home as well and gotten a scolding from her family as she did leave without telling anyone, but was happy to know she was safe.

Hera welcome them back and help the two inside and help Pyrrha to get wash up as being 6 mouths cover in stuff, she really needed it.

Pyrrha was in a private room as she started to cut her hair to normal size as well putting in her pony tail as before. Showing on her back was the fall maiden symbol like cinder had as well, but hers was more complete, and soon enough the pony tail hair block it from view.

Pyrrha had put on a robe on after she fix herself up as a knock came at the door, when it open to show it was Hera with some clothing.

"Hera," Pyrrha greeted her as Hera nodded and said, "Pyrrha. Gotten you some clothes to wear, maybe not the kind you wore before but they should fit you."

Hera said as she set them down on a small table as Pyrrha nodded and said "Thank you."

Hera nodded and then she said, "Also one other thing." Reaching to her side as she pulled out a familiar head piece that was fix up, while Jaune was off to save Pyrrha she was fixing it up making it look like new.

Pyrrha was surprise to see her head piece as it was place in her hands.

Hera spoken up saying, "Jaune Keep it after your… death." Hera felt a little awkward saying that now she is alive standing right before her as Pyrrha gave that awkward laugh as well and said, "I'm trying to get used to it as well."

After a moment of silent as Hera said, "Jaune boy, was depress when I first meet him. Keeping his mind on the mission, and almost seem emotionless, but now with you here… he happier now, I guess he really missed you the most."

Pyrrha didn't say anything but Hera came walking up and said, "And I think that smile does suits him better, and maybe with you, maybe Jaune boy and become a man." Giving a smile that even the Cheshire cat would be jealous of, as soon enough Pyrrha gave a surprise look to Hera with a blush on her face.

Hera laugh at that and said, "I'm joking, Jaune boy is man enough, now with all jokes aside what do you think you're going to do now?"

Pyrrha gave it a thought as she said, "I guess go on my path of being a huntress, but with everyone thing I'm dead, don't know that could work out."

Hera wave her hand and said, "Please, the Makai order have been doing this for a long time, nothing like a good cover story, some memories teaks here and there making people think you were away and leave it at that."

"You sure?" Pyrrha asked as she didn't know how things work with the Makai order as Hera said, "Well it would take time I mean 6 mouth of memories and we just need to replace one part to make people think you were gone and the rest just follows, so you may have to stay out of site for a bit after everything sorted out."

Pyrrha nodded and said, "I understand."

Hera started to walk out and said, "I'll leave you to get dress." Hera close the door and left Pyrrha to put on the clothes she was giving.

(Little bit later)

Jaune waited down stairs in a seat waiting as soon as he hears footsteps coming down the stairs and the hall, he turn his head and soon saw Pyrrha walking into the living room. Wearing her head piece once again, and simple clothing as such a gray t-shirt with long arm sleeves that maybe a bit small as it showing her curves a bit, and some baggy pants, to Pyrrha Guess they were Jaune, as Hera and her has some different size.

Getting up from his seat and walk over to her as she walk over to him, meeting in the middle.

"Hey." Jaune greeted as he looked to Pyrrha.

"Hey yourself." Pyrrha said as she looked to Jaune.

"Welcome home." Jaune said as Pyrrha smiled.

"I'm home." Pyrrha said before the two hugged and as they were about to share a kiss a knock was heard on the door. The two looked before Jaune sighed and went to answer it.

As Jaune opened the door to their shock it was none other than Ruby and Sirius as Ruby charged in not even waiting for Jaune to let them in and hugged Pyrrha.

"Pyrrha you're ok!" Ruby called happy to see her as Sirius looked as Jaune was shocked.

"Sorry about her Beret came to our place and told us what happened so she grabbed me and booked it to the Makai Path and well here we are." Sirius said as Ruby and Pyrrha were talking.

"Yeah ok." Jaune said as he saw Pyrrha smiling glad to see her friend again.

"We came to see if she was well and it's a good thing she is." Sirius said as Jaune smiled.

"Sirius." Jaune said as Sirius looked. "Thanks." He said as Sirius nodded.

"Your welcome." Sirius said as he smiled to Jaune.

(End Saving Fall)

ESKK: You know the drill leave a review, favorite, and follow this fic and we'll see you next time. JaNe.


End file.
